


Dating Bucky Barnes

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Series: How it is like to date the Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for what it is like to date Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, some Bucky headcanons, Sam is upcoming next, so stay tuned to that!

  * Neck kisses… _ **Lots of them**_



 

  * When you two start going out, Sam hums the song ‘Brooklyn Baby’ every time you were around each other



 

  * Helping him through his trauma



 

  * Reassuring him



 

  * Trusting each other



 

  * _**“I’m with you okay?”**_



 

  * He doesn’t need to answer, _he knows_ , you both do



 

  * Movie marathons



 

  * **PDA** (public displays of affection)



 

  * The others being freaked out at first by the level of comfort and intimacy you have with each other



 

_“Have you ever loved somebody so much you can barely breath when you’re with him?”_  
_“Yeah… You.”_  
_“Sorry, I was just quoting Eminem.”_  
_“Who’s Eminem?”  
_ _“I’ll show you later.”_

 

  * Taking him to a concert of your favorite band/singer



 

  * Braiding/styling his hair



 

  * Making him laugh



 

  * His laugh lighting up the whole goddamn world



 

  * Bear hugs, those on which you hold each other tight and breathe into one another



 

  * Feeling safe; being happy



**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know! Also i post this content & much more on my tumblr @avengerswitch


End file.
